


Put a Ring on It

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being a dork, and dancing like the white man he is, just steve, while discovering beyonce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: A request from Tumblr: @zalemoonshadow said to green-eyeddragonfanfiction:Hey, How about a fic about Steve discovering Beyonce-run the world music and he is in awe of Beyonce he’s just jamming out to this song.a cute silly fic thoughts?While I’m sure that Steve is a feminist (I mean how could he not be?), I don’t think he’s a Run the World kinda guy. I think, musically, an old-fashioned guy like Steve wouldn’t find it appealing.Single Ladies, though… I could see him jamming out to Single Ladies.





	Put a Ring on It

[Originally posted by everyartistwas-firstanamateur](https://tmblr.co/ZjFtbj26oPe07)

It had been a few months since Steve had been fished out of the ice. 

A few months of living in the modern world. 

Adjusting was difficult. He didn’t recognize anything anymore. Everything from the towering skyscrapers down to the streets were different. It was home, but it wasn’t. 

People dressed differently. Cars were practically different machines. 

And computers. Oh, computers were pure evil as far as Steve was concerned. 

It took him a week to figure out how to reliably operate one enough to be able to open google in less than five minutes. 

Computers were evil, but the internet was surprisingly helpful. Especially that one site, Wikipedia. 

A SHIELD agent showed him a site called YouTube and he spent the better part of an hour watching videos about the most random things. Bullet trains, How Things Are Made, weird Japanese game shows, Superbowl halftime shows, and more. 

When he discovered he could listen to music from his time, it quickly became his most visited site.

Eventually, though, his curiosity got the better of him and he started listening to more modern music. 

Eventually he came across a “playlist” that had the 100 most popular songs from the last ten years and he clicked it and it immediately started playing. He turned the volume up a bit so he could heat it from the other room, but kept it quiet enough that it wouldn’t disturb his neighbors. The thinness of apartment walls had not, apparently, changed in the last 70 years. 

Steve instantly hated some songs, but found others catchy. He nodded his head along with the music as he cooked himself dinner, occasionally pausing to listen to the lyrics a little more closely. 

A few were so inappropriate he had to run back into his home office just to skip to the next song. 

He was just about finished cooking when [**_it_**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4m1EFMoRFvY&t=YTg3ZmYxNGM3MDhkOTcxNzUyYWFmOTQ4OGE4NzhiMmNmYmRmYWE0OCxJQ3J0eklSQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A4l8H5p2Bp3t08hq4V2RMBA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgreen-eyeddragonfanfiction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169187123139%2Fput-a-ring-on-it&m=1) came on. 

The song was so catchy that his feet began moving of their own accord. 

Before he knew it he was dancing [badly] around his kitchen, making a supreme fool of himself as he stirred the chicken in the pan and checked on the side dishes in the oven and in the microwave. 

The lyrics were repetitive enough that by the end of the song he was humming or singing along with the female singer. He was glad no one was around to hear him saying “if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it” and “all the single ladies, put your hands up!” while throwing his hands in the air. 

All too soon, the song ended and he went back into his home office to replay it (he’d been really excited about that feature when he’d found it).

The video restarted and Steve immediately went a deep crimson as he laid eyes on the three women on the screen. 

Was… was that normal? Did everyone dance like that now? Did everyone dress like that now? Surely they were just wearing underwear instead of real clothing? 

Steve tore his gaze from the screen and determinedly walked back into his kitchen. 

He may or may not have tried to imitate the dance moves from the video on the way.

* * *

A lone shield agent watched his screen in abject disbelief. Fury had Roger’s apartment bugged and Steve had found most of them… but not all. 

The agent watched, open-mouthed, as Steve Rogers danced around his kitchen to what was clearly Beyonce’s Single Ladies.

Wordlessly, she destroyed the camera footage.

No one needed to see Captain America dancing like that.

He would probably die from the embarrassment.

 


End file.
